PENDING GIFTS!
by gadhadada
Summary: those GIFTS usually Pending always Hanging in Hearts...!


_**A/N:**_ _an Early era OS based on_ _ **BT**_ _aka_ _ **MAO**_ _Plot while Dedicated to My Small Baccha_ _ **FARI**_ _who will get Her Health Soon by Almighty ALLAH PAAK Blessings and Love and all of Us DUA too.. aameen..._

 ** _PENDING GIFTS_**

 _Vehicle stopped in a New House and People coming out after Picking Cartons and Boxes, taken out them from Vehicle with Smiles and Talking and after Locking the Vehicle moved ahead come in Serious mode getting a Man standing there on Stairs and Ordering by saying…_

 _Voice: aaram sy, acha dekho.. wahan (looking the People added) arry aa gaye Tum Log…_

 _Fredric: Jee Sir, bas abhi Pohanchy…_

 _Abhijeet: acha ye Box (signaling Left room with) Us Room per rakh do (to Sudhaker) aur Sudhaker Tum ye wala Carton, Udhar rakh do…_

 _Both Fredric and Sudhaker moved to Specific Place as per Order either after Placing Box over Floor, Fredric taken Out the File from His Shirt Inner side and placed it over that Box…_

 _Abhijeet look at the last Person Quietly Waiting for the Order with Relaxing Mode so added…_

 _Abhijeet (Softly added): aur Daya, ye Carton wahan rakh do.. Dusry Boxes kay sath…_

 _Daya nodded with Silence as He Placed Both the Cartons over Stairs and now after Picking them just Crossed Remaining Stairs , He walked over that Point Shocked as the Carton Opened from another Side and the Items Fell over Floor totally Dipped Daya in Shame after feeling Gazes of Others by that Voice coming as Result of that Fallen…_

 _Daya instantly Bent with a Sorrow Face and Uttering a Sad_ _ **SORRY,**_ _Abhijeet coming ahead with Fredric and Sudhaker too.. Daya was feeling Sad regarding a Small work, He Messed Up by His Absentminded Walking although all Personally giving their Aid to Help Abhijeet for Shifting His Accessories in His New House and it's the last Trip of Shifting Items from His Old House to New House …_

 _Fredric, Sudhaker started Picking the Books coming Out either Daya also Helping while Abhijeet Relaxing the Scene by Telling after seeing His Junior Extra Quietness and Wetness in Eyes with…_

 _Abhijeet: arry ho jata hy, (to Daya) Tumhein tou Chout Nahi aayii..?_

 _Daya (nodded NO in Pain with): Nahi Sir, pr Books ko lug gayii…_

 _All Three Jerked Head although Fredric and Sudhaker exchange a Smiley Glance while Abhijeet just nodded Disappointedly on that Innocence…_

 _In Collecting those Items which consists of Mostly Books of High School Classes, a Book flap Opened and a Liner caught the Attention of All as_ _ **"GIFT FOR MY UNKNOWN FRIEND"**_ _with a Signed as_ _ **"A"...**_ _Fredric after Seeing Higher Classes Books ask in Smiley way…_

 _Fredric: Abhijeet Sir, Aap nay Apni School ki Kitabein abhi tak sanbhal kr rakkhi hain…?_

 _Abhijeet (Softly): haan…_

 _Sudhaker: aur Ye Line, ye tou lagta hay kisi nay Aap ko Gift ki theen (confusingly) pr…_

 _Fredric (interrupts): phir ye "A"… kya Koi Dost tha Aap ka..?_

 _Abhijeet (setting All in Box again as): Pata nahi, Fredric, ye "A" kaun tha… (with sigh) ya shayed hay… kyunky kuch Khas Yaad Nahi… bas Ye Carton Bara Yaadgar hay.. is sy related tou kuch Yaad Nahi, magar haan jub kabhi Is Carton ko Dispose Off karny ka Sochta hun tou (quietly added) Dil ko Chout lagti hay.. najany Kis nay Mujhy GIFT bheja tha ya Shayed Main nay hee kisi ko bheja ho…_

 _Sudhaker (now standing with): ye kesy keh skty hain Aap Sir..?_

 _Abhijeet (now grabbed the Box with): bhae, koi Post Stamp tou hy Nahi aur agr dekho tou Writing Meri hee hy…_

 _Fredric: ye tou hay Sir, magar ab Aap ki Writing mein Thora Change aa gaya hay…_

 _Sudhaker: is ka Matlab ye Pakka Nahi keh sktay…. (Fredric nodded in Yes so Sudhaker added again) tou ho skta hay, jis nay Aap ko Gift ki ho, ya Jis ko Aap nay ki ho.. Us ka Naam bhi "A" sy Shroo hota ho…_

 _Fredric: aur Us ki Writing bhi Aap sy Milti Julti ho…_

 _Sudhaker (teasingly): ye Zaruri tou Nahi…_

 _Fredric: kyun, Abhijeet Sir ka Naam bhi tou "A" sy Shroo hota hy…_

 _Abhijeet (in teasing tone): haan Shayed Main ny Khud ko hee Gift ki ho…_

 _Fredric Embarrassed while Sudhaker Smiled on that Tease, now Abhijeet went to Place that Box and added…_

 _Abhijeet (loving tone): khair jo bhi ho, jub bhi In Books ko Hath lagata hun, Dekhta hun… Dil Buht Acha Feel krta hay… lagta hay Kuch Special Jura hay (spread palm over Box with) Is sy (casually adds) Chalo jo bhi ho, jahan bhi bas Khush aur Sehatmand rahy…_

 _Fredric and Sudhaker nodded in Smile while Abhijeet now Focused on that Point where Daya still sat on Knees with Down head so Teased…_

 _Abhijeet (tease): Daya, ab Bahar aa jao…_

 _Daya Standup Silently and now All Busying Completing Rest Work and after Finishing it, Beading Goodbye to their Senior and Left the House while Abhijeet just Jerk His Head Disappointedly on Daya Complete Silence from that Moment of Accident…_

 _The Return Journey was Completely Quiets.. Both Juniors knew their Senior Nature either the Man still on Same Designation but as He Joint CID earlier than Fredric and Sudhaker, so Both called Him SIR from the Joining Date…_

 _Both Understand that Daya was in Bulk of Shame on that Accidental fall on His Senior House so it's Better to give Him Space to at-least Relax Himself…_

 _After Dropping Fredric and Sudhaker, Daya Rushed to His House, Halt Vehicle, run inside the House and Opened His Cupboard, Searching it haphazardly although Taking Out Things from It and in that Glance His Eye over that Thing He was Searching Badly…_

 _Abhijeet Arranging Things Properly either taking More Time for Setting them and in that when entered inside Room and Displacing Cartons/Boxes aside, caught Something Shocked Him…_

 _Daya Brought that Thing on Floor, His Palms Literally Trembling when Opening that Carton having so many Books/Folders, Displacing Some and grabbed the One He wanted…_

 _Abhijeet Picked the File although Remembering a Small Flick of Conversation between Sudhaker and Fredric, which They did during Work here as…_

 _Sudhaker: Fredric, Tu File tou laaya hay na..?_

 _Fredric: haan room mein rakh dii hay, Daya Sir ko bata diya tha Gari mein, Jaty huay phr Yaad dila dun ga kay Wo File ly jayein… Yaad sy…_

 _Sudhaker: haan, Kal subah ACP Sir ko Unhun nay ye Submit bhi karni hay…_

 _Fredric: jabhi tou Main sath lay bhi aaya tha…_

 _Sudhaker nodded and Both Busying in their Work whether after that Accident and Daya Quietness, All Minds must Slipped that and Leave to their Houses respectively…_

 _Daya Hands Shivering when He Grabbed a Book and He feels His Fingers Tingling either His Throat feeling Sensation and Mouth becomes Dry, He Opened that Flap and His Eyes turned Teary after Glancing the Liner as_ _ **"GIFT FOR MY UNKNOWN FRIEND"**_ _with a Signed as_ _ **"A"**_ _and He Went to Some Other World…_

 _A Growing Age Boy having Bulky Body and Big Soothing Eyes stopped at Doorstep of a Room after Covering a Long Corridor and after Glancing inside, ask in Soft tone…_

 _Boy: May I come In Sir…?_

 _Sir: Come In…_

 _The Boy entered inside and Standing Straight in front of a Big Table having a Figure sat on Revolving Chair Opposite of it and after giving a Smile, Look at Boy Obediently Standing with Lower Head, Picking a Wrapped Stack from His Table and Extending His Hand towards the Boy with Soft tone…_

 _Sir: Daya ye Tumharay liyey aaya hay…_

 _Daya Look at His Principle Face having a tons of Emotions of Shock, Confusion and Question so the Teacher added again as…_

 _Sir: Mamta Foundation ki jo Branch Mumbai mein thi na, waha kay Guard ko kisi nay Ye Wrapped Gift diya hay, Aik aisay (Smiley tone) Dost kay liyey jis ki Aankhein Bari (feeling the Boyish Grin Appear over Daya Face and added) aur Buht Pyari hun aur jo Thora (naughty way) Mota bhi ho…_

 _Daya Completely Embarrassed after feeling the Naughtiness and Smiles on His Teacher tone.. He Really Loved His Teacher named Raghuvinder Sir who never ever tried to take Him Out from His Silence Shell by Force and giving Him Time and Space to Open Up…_

 _He Grabbed that Wrapped Stack and brought it to His Room Securely shared By Some Other Student too who was Outside Now so Open that Wrapped Stack with Complete Cautious Curiosity and got 6_ _th_ _Standard Books while when Opened them found a Liner as_ _ **"GIFT FOR MY UNKNOWN FRIEND"**_ _with a Signed as_ _ **"A"**_ _gives Him Immense Shock, Worry but somehow in Bottom of Heart Happiness too…_

 _Abhijeet after Picking the File, First trying to Call to Daya but after finding NO CHARGE BAR on His Cell, Leave House with a thought as…_

 _Abhijeet: Main hee Daya ko day aata hun, (look at wrist watch with) kuch Khany ko bhi leta hua aaon ga…_

 _He Closed Few Lights and a Pedestal Fan while now Left House after Locking its main Door towards Daya house…_

 _Daya Spreading His Index Finger Softly on that Liner either having a Sweet Curve Continually Fixed over His Lips with Wet Lashes…_

 _Daya Remembers that from Few Years, Yes from His 4 Years of that Higher School Life, His Memory Box got that Wrapped Gift Stack, Every Year He received through Raghuvinder Singh…_

 _He Personally tried to take out who was that Precious Soul who Gifted Him Such Valuable Gifts as after Getting This from Continuous 4 years but Failed…_

 _He only getting News from Guard Son who lastly Come to Pune to Handover that Wrapped Stack and Completed His Job Specification as the Branch of Mamta Foundation (Mumbai) was Completely Hand over to its New Owner making a Big Mall there…_

 _Abhijeet stopped His Bike in front of Daya House, and after Locking it, moved towards Main Door and when just about to Ring the Bell, found the Door already Opened…_

 _The Guard Son told Daya when He was about to Leave from the Branch as Daya Rushed Him after Getting News from Peon who gave Him that Wrapped Stack sent by Raghuvinder Singh…_

 _Daya ran with full Force and caught the Man before He Slipped Completely from the Premises who Updated Him as…_

 _Guard Son: Beta, ye tou Malum nahi, hr Educational Year shroo honay ki Raat Mujhy Us Building ki Compound kay pass Ye Gift milta hay (pat on His Shoulder with) Tumhari tarah Main bhi ye Janna chahta tha kay Ye KHAS DOST kaun hy, pr Baba nay Mujhy Kuch Bataya Nahi, Marty Waqt bhi Nahi (sad tone) wo Kehty thy kay ye KHAMOSH MOHIDA (agreement) hy jo Us KHAS DOST aur TUMHARAY beech hay, jis kay wo GAWAH hain…_

 _Abhijeet drew His Gun instantly and entered inside in Tip-Toes, Scanning around with Keen Eyes…_

 _Daya still Spreading His Fingers on Those Books although He Puts all Things inside Undelibrately as that was the Last Wrapped Stack He found from that SPECIAL FRIEND as His 10_ _th_ _Standard Books…_

 _Abhijeet found Daya sitting over Floor with an Opened Carton Confused Him so after Ducked his Gun, moved ahead and Slowly Tapped Daya Shoulder, who turned and Uttered…_

 _Daya: Sir…_

 _Abhijeet really Feeling Hurt after seeing Wet eye lashes of that Silent Soul on such Small Accident had done in His House…_

 _Abhijeet Delibrately Ignored His Teary Eyes and added in Fresh Tone either started Teasingly as…_

 _Abhijeet: Buht Shauq hay Dakuon ko Ghar Bulanay ka… Ain… (Daya look at Him Confusingly so Abhijeet added) Darwaza Kyun Khula Chora hua hay..?_

 _Daya (standing now, either a Book still on His hand with): ohhh, Sorry Sir, Khayal Nahi raha…_

 _Abhijeet Glancing on that Book but as the Book Wrapped inside Daya Fist from its Back Flap, Abhijeet Placed the File at Sofa with…_

 _Abhijeet: Main Ye (showing File when Placing it over Sofa and adds) Deny aaya tha… Kal tum ko ACP Sir ko deni hy na…_

 _Daya: Jee Sir (with down head) Thank You…_

 _Abhijeet (moving towards door with): Kabhi Kuch Nikla nahi…?_

 _Daya (look upward and ask): kahan sy..?_

 _Abhijeet (opened main door with): nahi Itnay Ghaour sy zameen ko Dekhty ho na, kabhi Oil, Petrol, Khazana (naughty) Nikla Nahi…_

 _Daya Embarrass and that Grin really gives Sooth inside Abhijeet Heart, His Eyes Sparkled with Smiles gives a Pleasurable Worth Watch Scene for Abhijeet and always gives Him a Feel on that UNKNOWN FRIEND which Dark Face Outline now coming as Spark of Flash fit with Daya Picture…_

 _He jerked on His Thoughts although feel that if He Stand there More, might be Daya standing there Whole Night in that Posture so better to be Leave, He Left with a Warn as…_

 _Abhijeet: Chalo, aaram karo, File lay jana Yaad say subah (Daya nodded, Abhijeet added) aur haan Darwaza achi Tarah band karo (moved outside stand at door step with an order) chalo Meray Saamny darwaza Lock karo (Daya look at him in shock) (Abhijeet got the Question Flashing in that shock so said) arry Khirki sy Mujhy Bye kr dena (Daya again feels Shy) (Abhijeet Ordered) chalo Jaldi, Lock karo…_

 _Daya Silently Locked the Door and Rushed to Window, seeing His Senior after getting Click Voice of Lock, now sat on His Bile, Look at Windowpane, Ignited His Bike, Weaving and Rushed…_

 _Daya who smilingly Spreading His Finger after Opened that Book Flap on that Liner Weaved back and back on Current after seeing that His Index and Middle Fingers Fixed on Two Alphabets as UN of UNKNOWN word present in that Liner and now makes it KNOWN fills a Lovingly Emotion in His Heart Reading the Liner Uncountable as_ _ **"GIFT FOR MY KNOWN FRIEND"**_ _with a Signed as_ _ **"A"**_ _with a Soft, Sweet and Lovingly murmur as…_

 _Daya:_ _ **"A"** (lovingly tone) __Abhijeet..._

 _A Shocking_ _ **UMMMMM**_ _coming from the Listener, bringing back Daya from that Era who Smiles Shyly, while Listener asked Confusingly as…_

 _Rahul: magar Daya, Tum nay phir Abhijeet ko kyun Nahi bataya..?_

 _Daya (softly): yaar, Abhijeet Us waq bhi Doubtful tha kay pata nahi ye Us ko kisi nay Bhejy thy (Placing those Books stack again on Carton as Today He was Missing His Buddy who was in Mission so to Living that Aura again, He was taken Out His Memory Lane and Rahul Raided Unexpectedly) (Daya again) ya Us nay kisi ko… wo Pareshan ho jata kyunky Us ki Memory mein Kuch tha nahi aur phir Humarai Dosti ki (Smilingly) shorooaat tou ho hee chuki thi…_

 _Rahul: magar wo is_ _ **"A"**_ _sy pehchan skta tha na…_

 _Daya: Nahi, Pakka Nahi tha, Us waqt Us ki Writing thori Different thi aur kya pata A sy (naughtingly) kuch aur bhi ho skta tha… jesy Avinash, Arun ya…_

 _Rahul (instantly): Abla Naari…_

 _Daya Punch Him and StandUp with that Carton to Place it on its Fixed Place while Rahul again Pinching…_

 _Rahul: kaho, Darty Thy, Us sy Us Samy…._

 _Daya (placing Carton with): Darta Nahi tha, Jhijhakta tha… (turn and say while moving towards Kitchen to Make Tea with) main nahi chahta tha kay Usy Phir sy Us Takleef kay Dairay mein ly jaon, jahan (slowly and sadly) Main ny Khud Usy Phansaya tha…_

 _Rahul Quietly Picking Remote and started TV as He don't want to Spoil His Friend Mood and that Memory lane…_

 _Daya always tried to Analyze that Why Abhijeet Kept the Same Set with Himself and later got that He had No Surety about that the Wrapped Gift Delivered to Same UNKNOWN FRIEND of Him so for a Chance He Kept another Set that if He Accidentally_ _Met with His Unknown Friend in any part of his Life, atleast Showed Him, He Remembered and loved Him… A LOT…_

 _The Friendship already started Smoothly, Softly, Slowly, Strongly and Steadily which is the Best Part of His Memory Lane which He Loved A LOT…!_


End file.
